


Depressed Emo Whore Bitch and Lice infected Piss Rat

by pissguzzler420



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Coming Out, Crying, Depressed Saihara Shuichi, Emo Saihara Shuichi, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Furry, Kissing, M/M, Mild Smut, Other, Piss, Sad, Vore, fucking piss dude just piss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:27:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27903691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pissguzzler420/pseuds/pissguzzler420
Summary: I don't.I don't even know how to explain myself.just.good luck, soldier.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Panta, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 41





	1. Fucking Depressed Emo Bitch Gets Vored

Shuichi sttands outside in the balcony lookifng up at the stars ceyribg like the emo bitch he is. Kokici stalsks him feom inside their pink and yellodw stioed room. "fucking emo asshole what the fuck is he fucking doing what a fucking loser what the fuck??????????" kikichi hissss underneath his breath. "HEEEY EMO LOSER!!!!" kokicbjs shoutz az he walk,lz out of the room to the balcony. SHUIXHI turnz around suddenky causung his ass to jiggle slightly. "O-o-oh!? K-K-k-k-kokichi!!!?????" "STFU EMO WHORE!!!!!!!!!!!" kkojcihj SLAPZ shsuichi in the face. "Sstop creying. NOW!!!!!!!" 

Shxhihi dkeznt stop crying bevaude he's a depressed emo cock ahoge walmart ass jigglin bitch. "fuck you." kokcihi says befodre he AGRESSIVELY kisdes shzuichi on the moueth. Kpkcihcics rat lispz SUCKED INTSNSLY at shuchis soft angel deppressed barf bag lipz. SHJICHIS MOANSZ LOUDLY BUT HE DOESNT STOP FUCKING CRYING. kokichi pjllz away. "WHATZ THE FUCK UR SO FUCKING EMO DEPRESSED BITCH U WON'T STOP FUCKING CRYING ADFER I FUCKING KISS U ON THE FUCKING LIPS!!???!?????!!!! FUCKING ASSHOLE!!!!!!!!"

Kokichid gosz back in tao ksis shuichis again. But instead skokcishis moutht opdned wide and he INHALEZ SAIHARAD ENTIERE FACE. shuicbks moanz and cums. This was so fucking hot he thought to himself. kokichid knewr his parttnet waz enjohding this, so he condfisdently startded VORINGS SHSUUCHIS WHOLE BODYS. "G-Gah! Kokichi! YOUR INSIDEZ FEEL SO GOOD!!!!!!!!" emo bitch moanwrd from insude kokichixd stomachs. shuichi is really fucking horny at this point so he just dscides to hump kokichis stomach from the inside. "OOoooOOooO!" pirple rat maoned.

then kokichi farted and they both died.  
the end.


	2. Ouma' s coming out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ouma comes out as a furry. Will Shuichi still love him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW// Furry
> 
> Also the reason why Shuichi turned into Mikan is because Kokichi is Shuichi' s trigger.

"Shuichi?" Kokichi called out to that depressed emo bitch whore "Can I speak to you for a moment?" 

Kokichi was sitting on the orange bed in the middle of Shuichi's room. Shuichi peeked his head into the room. "Y-y-yes K-k-k-k-k-k-k-k-k-kokichi?" Shuichi walked over to the bed and sat down next to Kokichi. "W-w-what i-is it?" Kokichi was fidgeting with his fingers "I wanted to tell you something..." Shuichi nodded "K-k-k-k-k-k-k-k-k-kokichi, w-w-w-whatever i-i-it is y-y-you n-n-n-need t-t-to t-tell me... I-I-I'll s-s-support y-y-y-y-y-y-you no matter w-w-what."  
"You fucking better you fucking bitch. I love you so fucking much you emo fucking coward like holy fucking shit if you fucking left me I'd fucking kill you and your whole entire family fuck it I'd blow up the entire fucking world if you left me you fucking whore." Kokichi moaned. "Anyways, I'm a furry."

Silence.

"What the fuck." Shuichi said looking down at his disgusting puke lice infected piss rat boyfriend. "That has to be a lie." Shuichi wasnt up for dealing with Kokichi's bullshit. Kokichi didnt say anything, he just got off of the bed and headed toward the closet in the corner of the room. He stepped inside and closed the door. After a few moments of Kokichi hiding in the shadows of the small wooden door cabinet, THE DOORS SWUNG OPEN! And there stood kokichi in his bright neon purple fursuit. "Nope! I'm coming out of the closet as a furry, Shuichi!"

Shuichi stared at the sight in front of him before fucking collapsing onto the ground and then dying. Shuichi fucking died. He. fucking. died.

moral of the story is

don't come out furry or your depressed fucking emo whore boyfriend might die.

take care!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys  
> My friend challenged me to write a sweet, semi serious fic where kokichi comes out as a furry and shuichi dies.   
> Hope you enjoyed!


	3. Kokichi' s Love for Panta

Kokichsi MOANS GWERE SOF LOUFS RHSTA THSE NAIGHEBORD COULD PEODBABLY HEAR HIM!!! Koindhci wad shoving a PNASTA BOTTLE right UP his FART HOLE. "OOoaooooAoaO~" KSOKICHI MOANED EVEN LOSUDER. Shzuichi heard kokiachi moaning and wadz like "Wtf?" so shsuichi go into hisS ROOM! WHERWR KOSKICHI WAS FUDKCING HIMZXWLF WIRH A PNATSA BOTTLE!!!!!!!!!! 

"WHAT THE HECK KOKSICHI!???? WHQTA ARE YOU DOINGF!!???"

"I'm fucking myself with a Panta bottle." 

Shuichsi facepalmed ANDA SATSRTED CEYRIBG LIKE THE DEPRESSDD EMO WHORE HE IS!!!

"Kokichi......."

"I'm sorry Shuichi....Ive wanted to tell you for a long time....." Koksichi pulled the Panta botTle osut of his ASS. "I'm in love with panta bottle." 

SHSUICHI WIPPED OUT HIS GIANT BLUE COCK AND SAID, "I can change that." ANDDA THEN SHZUICHI GRABBED KOKICHIS FACE, SHIVED HIS COCK DOWN HIS THROAT, AND PISSED INTO HIS ZTROMACH. Kokichi moaned and digested ALL of Shuichsid piss. "UR PISS ATASTES SO GOOD SHSUICBI."

"I know."  
Then Shauichi pulled his cock out of Koksichis throeat AND THEN PIJNED KOSKICHI DOWN. Shusuichi bent downd to Kokishcis feet and took them INTO HIS MOITH. Shauichi made his way all the way up to the to the tip of Koksichids head.KOKSKCHI WAS NOEW INSIDES OF SAIAHRA!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Buts Kokaichi tastesd so bad thast Saiharas body just COUODNT!!! IT JUDT FUCKING COULDNT!!!!!!!!! Soa shuocbi ended up REGURGITATING KOKSICHUD BODY UP!-!!!!!!!!!

Kokaichi lay infrotn of kokichi half akiev and covered in somtach acid. Wow he looks so fuckidng cute shsuichi thought to himself before layaing next to kokaichi and snuggling him. 

"I loeve you Kokishci." Shahuchu kissdd Koksichi on the 4head.

"I losve u too Shuixhci" Koksichi smield and briried his face into saivadad cchest

and then bam  
they sleep peacefully.

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BDBAK WOW OK SO  
> THIS  
> THIS FIC IS ACTUALLY GETTING   
> LIKE  
> ATFENTION!?   
> Though it's not A L O T   
> it's still something and im???? Genuinely surprised??? Uh???Thanks guys


End file.
